Sensing of angular velocity is frequently performed using vibratory rate gyroscopes. Vibratory rate gyroscopes broadly function by driving the sensor into a first motion and measuring a second motion of the sensor that is responsive to both the first motion and the angular velocity to be sensed.
Accordingly, what is desired is to provide a system and method that overcomes the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.